Love is the REAL Power
by cab4five
Summary: You have probably heard people say LOVE, is the most powerful emotion that all human's possess, but will it be enough to save Finn Hudson from becoming a fully-fledged bloodthirsty demon always looking for his next feed? Perhaps a beautiful tiny brown-haired beauty with unfathomable chocolate eyes has all the answers or maybe some hidden special power of her own. A FINCHEL STORY


_**Love is the real power!**_

AU: Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry fan fiction

M- Rating for some language and sexual themes

Supernatural/romance

Complete one-shot

Summary: You have probably heard people say _**LOVE**_ , is the most powerful emotion that all human's possess, but will it be enough to save Finn Hudson from becoming a fully-fledged bloodthirsty demon always looking for his next feed? Perhaps a beautiful tiny brown-haired beauty with unfathomable chocolate eyes has all the answers or maybe some hidden special power of her own. A FINCHEL STORY

* * *

A/N: Hi again, this is my first and will probably be my only attempt at writing a vampire inspired fan fic, as it is not my usual forte or favourite genre, but thanks to **Gleekforever12345** , for the idea, and the confidence in my writing abilities.

It will as normal for my stories, contain lots of finchel love and sexy bits, after all finchel is endgame. There will also be mentions of other glee characters. I don't know how 'dark or creepy' it will be or even if it will make much sense but I hope you like anyway.

I own nothing but the plot and OC's. Any music used or mentioned belongs to the rightful owners, as do any named brand products and of course the glee characters.

Please review and tell me how badly I suck…

(Ha-Ha, vampires, sucking… Yeah, yeah ok, enough bad puns, on with the story)

Lastly thanks so much to everyone who has read and/or commented on my last couple of stories I really do love reading your reviews and appreciate all your wonderful support.

We few finchel writers who are left have to stick together and keep the memory and tether alive.

*Keep on Drumming*

cab4five

* * *

 *****Please, keep reading through the first part as it explains what is going on. Never fear FINCHEL are on their way and nothing will break their tether.**

 _Anyone, who has ever thought about visiting Lima Ohio, in the United States of America, would most probably enjoy the town with it rich varied history, neat well designed homes and well tended gardens. Not to mention the numerous community parks with their imposing marble obelisks inset with commemorative inscriptions, and the all- round general feeling of a peaceful relaxing town where the inhabitants all knew of one another and helped their neighbours out when they could._

 _Visitors might also feel safe and carefree, and they would be… providing they did not stay out after dark and venture to the park or lake or even the derelict side of town where the dilapidated factories, railway workshops, and old carriages stand idle. Because if they did it could be the last place, they saw or activity they engaged in, because there is an extremely high possibility they would become the newest recruits in the nightwalker army run with hate filled control, by the self-coronated queen of the Mid Western Vampire coven._ _ **Quinn Fabray…**_

 _ **1750: The beginning**_

In the days of arranged marriages, which were more often than not, used by parents to strengthen alliances and increase their family's wealth and standing. The doting parents of Quinn Lucy Fabray treated her like a princess, (even though they were not of royal blood or indeed even perched upon distant branches of any royal family tree. They were just wealthy and in the elite circles of society). Quinn was tired of pretending to be a queen and was always chasing the coveted title, (it was really more like just the greed-filled desire that held her green eyes focus). Not to help make the world a better place for the poor people or to encouraging them to aspire to better themselves, or even to be a loving caring supportive wife to her king and doting mother to the future royal heirs. Her main goal in life was to collect as many different sparkly and precious gem filled crowns and as much wealth and popularity as possible.

Quinn would do whatever she had to do in order to gain the crown ( any crown of any place or country anywhere it didn't matter) even if that meant telling lies forcing much in loved betrothed couples who were close friends of hers to break up. The trouble was, her behaviour was known around the district and even as far away as France and Spain, and she was not popular or welcome in the many royal courts, and most certainly not as a potential royal bride.

Russell Fabray finally at his wits end and fed up with the constant whinging, piles of angry letters, and confrontations from his ex-friends, and other rich men in the district. As well as the threat of becoming bankrupt due to his daughters, ceaseless criticisms of every single local highborn boy or even prince she was introduced to, he arranged for her to wed a young prince from across the seas, Prince Brucelyn, of the small kingdom of Stoutsburg. He was a nice boy, pure of heart, though maybe not the most handsome boy in the world, with his rather large overbite, bulging eyes of a soft violet color, practically no neck and short stature, (he barely topped 4ft). However physical attributes aside he was a good future king and the last of his line, and more than willing to help his fellow citizens live as good a life as possible. He was never one to flaunt his family's wealth, and enjoyed helping the people by ways of setting up schools, small market stalls and the like, and for these acts of kindness, he was loved and respected by all… except the highborn ladies' from far and wide, who would agree to be his queen.

Quinn had obstinately refused again, the offer of marriage once she saw a portrait of her future husband. However, when her father gave her an ultimatum that either she weds prince Brucelyn in a month, and moves to his castle in Europe, OR, she will be disowned and left poor. Quinn finally after many tantrums and cursing her father with hate-filled abuse, decided that her wealth and status was more important and agreed. (Not that she really had any choice in the matter) Prince Brucelyn was smitten from the first minute he laid his soft violet eyes on the stunning, blonde haired, emerald-eyed beauty. That was… until she opened her mouth and told him in no uncertain terms there would be no physical contact between them and HE would make up a story that he was unable to procreate, as there was no way in hell she was going to allow him to get close enough to make a baby. Even if he had a bag over his head and a stepladder, she was only agreeing to marry him to gain a crown.

Poor Brucelyn was heartbroken at the words the beautiful girl said to him, as all he has wanted to do was find a woman who would love him for himself. He couldn't help the way he looked but had always felt what is inside a persons heart is more important than their exterior, but knew there was no way out of the contract their fathers had signed, so he just dealt with the continuing prospect of a sad and lonely future. Not to mention the humiliation of not being able to produce an heir. (Little did he know at this point in time that one of the ladies in waiting assigned to his future bride had been in love with him since she arrived at the palace, Lady Veronica Trueheart, would be there to repair Brucelyn's damaged heart and help her king) However, their story ends here and after the following events ends in a happy ever after.

The wedding plans are well underway and on the eve of the royal wedding, the final additions and alterations to the exquisite gold coloured gown and golden crown covered in diamonds and rubies were nearly complete.

However, much to the annoyance of the royal dressmakers and organizers every time they offered a suggestion it would be shot down, in a nasty tirade of horrid words and vicious name-calling from the future queen, as nothing was ever good enough. Her father again had to step in and tell her to cease with her childish whingeing and unbearable behaviour. Pouting like the spoilt brat she has always been, Quinn stormed off arms crossed across her chest yelling at everyone she passed on her way out to the garden. Cursing aloud into the warm mid summer night air,

"I HATE these stupid people, well all people with their dreams of love and marrying because it makes them happy, BAH! LOVE is for the weak it is a pointless, tiresome exercise and makes people act like sappy brainless fools'. I Quinn Fabray vow to one day be the most powerful queen in the world, where no one would be more popular or richer than I, and I would not be forced to marry an ugly freak just to get the crown!"

While she was storming around the really quite beautiful gardens, not that she ever acknowledged anything of beauty besides her own self, and finally done with her hateful rant, the sudden appearance of a very handsome stranger who held himself regally and an air of vast wealth about him surprised her.

He bows formally and says in an eloquent timbre "Good evening My Lady, please forgive me for startling you but I could not help but overhear how unhappy and unfulfilled you sounded…, but please first allow me to introduce myself my name is Count Stefan Muroni, But please feel free to call me Stefan or Count. Pardon my forwardness but may I be so bold as to enquire about your name? … Though I must say I am positive it is as beautiful as yourself."

Quinn bats her eyelashes, blushes a deep shade of pink, highlighting her already natural alabaster complexion she does a little curtsy, and in a coy tone says. "Oh my goodness Sir you are such a gentleman, I am so very pleased to make your acquaintance though I must admit I would prefer to call you Count, it sounds so much more important, my name is Quinn Fabray."

"AH! He sighs dramatically and bows again his sweeping hand nearly touching the soft green grass, It is just as beautiful as I suspected, and more than fitting for a exquisite lady such as yourself, I wonder if you'd care to promenade around these beautiful gardens with me a while?" He locked his dark mahogany eyes, which seemed to glow red, onto Quinn's green ones and all of a sudden she did not know which way was up and started giggling coquettishly. Just nodded her head as though she were a puppet on a string and as she looped her arm through her companion's offered elbow, uttered in a vague tone her words as though they was not from her own mind.

"Why of course kind sir it would be my absolute pleasure, anything to add some excitement to my life."

"Oh my dear Quinn I can promise you your life will never be the same again…"

The first thing that registers when Quinn opens her eyes, is a warm spot on the side of her neck, the feeling of fire licking at her insides, and her throat burning. Wondering what has happened to her, as the last thing she remembers is meeting the handsome stranger in the gardens…

Sitting up in the four-poster bed surrounded by deep red velvet, gold brocade edged curtains, her eyes taking in everything around the opulently furnished boudoir, a look of confusion masking her face, her ears hearing voices as though they are standing right next to her even though she is alone. Quinn stands up and before she has time to think about it she is already at the door and walking down the long stone hallway, the walls of which are lined with portraits of obviously long dead people, their frames dust covered and faded. Her throat is burning with an insatiable thirst but the thought of water turns her stomach. What she wants and apparently, what her body is telling her she needs is _**BLOOD**_ …

"Quinn, my dear welcome to Castle Muroni," Her host says excitedly waving an arm around the lavishly decorated room. As she walks further into the drawing room, she notices the other people lounging in chairs and on cushions on the rug covered floor, the room is lit by hundreds of flickering pillar candles in holders of all shapes and sizes, casting shadows across the stonewalls and ceiling. Once she arrives at his side, he takes her hand pressing his cold lips against her equally cold marble like skin, and offers her a cut crystal goblet of warm ruby red liquid. The sweet aroma of fresh blood, making Quinn's mouth water, in an instant two sharp fangs emerge sparkling white, from her top jaw as she bares her teeth in an animalistic snarl. As she lifts the goblet to her mouth and tips the contents down her throat she sighs at the way it soothes the burning a little but the small taste only seems to make her _'hunger'_ worse.

Watching her new friend the Count, Quinn drains the goblet and swipes her tongue over her lips and new _'accessories'_ she does not say anything but reaches out her goblet for a refill.

Pouring the requested top-up Stefan says knowingly "I do hope you are rested, and fully ready to begin your new life as queen of all you crave for as long as you desire, and as a welcome to your new home. I hope you will allow me to escort you into town and _'dinner'_. I know you must be absolutely ravenous my dear..."

A loud chorus of "welcome" and "enjoy" echo around the room as Quinn swallows her glass after following Stefan's lead and raising it in a toast to her new life as a _**VAMPIRE …**_

* * *

 _ **2015: Lima Ohio**_

 _ **The Town of Lima Ohio has been in the news frequently, because the police are baffled to understand why so many people of all ages have been disappearing from their homes and jobs, leaving not so much as a note, or even packing any belongings. In their reports, the police have only uncovered a few recurring factors,**_

 _ **(1)Recent history of disagreements with their parents (2) Overlooked for promotions at work (3) ignored by the popular group at their school (4) were bullies and generally nasty and hateful to others.**_

 _ **The most common thread that connected all the cases though was that not one of the many missing people seemed to show any degree of LOVE to anyone in their lives…**_

Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry have been completely aware of the other one for two years now, since they were freshman at William McKinley high school. However, they moved in different circles, each teen following their particular talents.

Finn, who showed great prowess in sports being awarded the title of captain and quarterback of the football team as well as captain of the basketball and baseball teams.

Rachel is the female lead opposite Blaine Anderson's lead male in the glee club and one of the leads along with her best friends Mercedes Jones, Tina Coen-Chang and Kurt Hummel (Finn's stepbrother and Blaine's boyfriend) in the music/drama clubs.

From the first time, Finn saw Rachel on that first day of school day in September and nervously mumbled half a dozen words to her, before needing to race off to the bathroom and deal with the instant boner those few softly spoken words in response from her produced. He was besotted with the tiny brunette. Well he knew it was much more than just a passing infatuation or the cause of his sexual fantasies and repeated jerking off. He could see a real future with her and badly wanted to have her as his girl friend, but never seemed to be able to chase up the courage to say aloud any more than "Hi Rach," when he saw her in the school hallway or even at his house if she happened to be visiting with Kurt.

He would always become flustered and trip over his tongue, and suffer a bad case of what was commonly known in their generation as _'word vomit'_. He refused every single invite from the 'in -crowd' to attend their parties and 'get with' the cheerleaders and popular girls. Telling them directly, he was not interested numerous times a day that he was interested in someone else so to please leave him alone and stop pestering him.

His best friend Puck (Noah) Puckerman couldn't understand what was wrong with Finn, as he was more than happy to sleep with any girl that offered it. He figured if his best buddy didn't want the ladies he was more than happy to pick up the surplus, and the girls thinking Puck was a way to Finn's bed were all for it. On the other hand a very happy Puckerone, wearing a wide Cheshire cat beam on his handsome tanned face, swaggered down the hallways most mornings', dreamy eyed girls following him like he was the pied piper. Being Finn Hudson's best friend had some perks after all.

However, what the wider school community did not know, was that Finn spent all his free time thinking about Rachel, and dealing with his ever-increasing physical desires by taking more showers than most teenage boys took in a lifetime. However, once in the privacy of his shower at home, and the feel of his large hand wrapped firmly around his throbbing dick, the warm water pounding on his body, and his mind picturing Rachel's beautiful face and sexy petite body was enough to ease the tension...

At least until the next time he saw or even heard her voice, sweet and clear as a crystal bell...

Poor Finn was always trying to be in the same proximity as her, he had even started writing his thoughts down in a journal that was hidden under his bed in a box , underneath a pile of playboy magazines that Puck gave him. Finn didn't look at the pictures he just read the articles… No honestly he did... the pictures of the naked women on the pages did nothing for him once he met Rachel, because every time he opened a magazine the pictures all started to appear with Rachel's face, so he stopped looking. But he did read some very interesting things, one in particular that caught his attention was how to tell the woman of your dreams you wanted her, but were too shy to make the first move.

Rachel however could tell Finn was interested in her as, luckily for poor Finn she had the amazing ability to read minds; it obviously was not something she advertised, as it didn't always work, only with those people whose feelings were very strong whether it was love in Finn's case.

 _ **Or…**_

In the case of the new transfer student Quinn Fabray HATE…

Finn was the easiest to read and Rachel could tell they were destined to be soul mates but it was more than just reading his mind they also shared a tether joining their hearts, the two have always had a _'connection'._ She knows Finn is her true soul mate. A fact that Rachel was more than happy with, as her feelings for the tall awkward, humble, man were just as true and strong.

As Rachel knew Finn was well on his way to falling in love with her she decided to help him out by always being around and spending time with him, sometimes turning up at their house knowing full well that Kurt wasn't home, but she and Finn became closer, he couldn't read her mind but his thoughts told her enough. Rachel started to feel more than friendship, having to agree with her internal monologue every time it told her _"Oh, come on, who are you trying to_ _kid Rach; you have fallen hook, line and sinker"._ For the extremely cute and dare she say super sexy quarter back, the instant their eyes met in the crowed hallway in freshman year, and now in their junior year she thought it was time for them to be a real couple.

Three weeks before Halloween, Rachel was sitting in the school cafeteria, enjoying lunch with Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Blaine and Finn, happily enjoying the feeling of Finn's large warm hand nonchalantly rubbing the top of her stocking clad thigh. Her insides turning to mush every time he glanced at her and offered her one of his sexy dimple producing side smiles. Rachel sighed with happiness, at the closeness and rested her head on his shoulder, covertly moving her chair a bit closer, and her own hand finding its way under the table and taking hold of Finn's. Smiling softly as her tiny one fitted perfectly in his, which has stopped its rubbing and now laced with hers. The group of friends were excitedly chatting about their Halloween party and the different costumes and foods and such. Rachel suddenly presses her free hand to her temple and closing her eyes, in pain…

 _From the first, instant Rachel was in close proximity to Quinn Fabray in the hallway just after school started, she could tell there was something different and otherworldly about the pretty blonde._

However, the pain that shot through Rachel's head that day in the cafeteria, when she suddenly heard voices and saw images that both scared and angered Rachel, causing her to unconsciously grip Finn's hand tighter. Looking around the crowded room, she spots the sender of the hateful mental messages sitting in the far corner in the back booth surrounded by a group of kids who from what Rachel can tell are not of their own minds. Rachel has also been able to sense all along, Quinn is not a normal 16-year-old high school student. Quinn by using her vampire mind reading powers knows Rachel knows what she is, but also knows there is nothing Rachel can do about it,.

" _Don't think you will keep him Berry, once I get my mark on him there will be no way he will want anything to do with you, so just leave him alone and disappear, FINN HUDSON WILL BE MINE TO CONTROL AND GET ME THE THINGS I WANT!"_

Once she gets over the shock Rachel answers

" _You don't scare me Fabray I know what you are, and believe me you will never get Finn, he is mine he and I have a connection that even your creepy bloodsucking vampire ass can't break, so YOU JUST DISAPPEAR AND LEAVE US ALONE!"_

What Quinn or Rachel do not know (yet), is that Rachel possesses her own 'powers' and can block her thoughts from being _'read'_ and the _'magic'_ protects her one true soul mate, but only after they have admitted their love to each other and kissed for the first time.

Rachel then leans up and presses a kiss on Finn's cheek whispering the words "You are mine I love you" into his neck,

Finn turns his goofily grinning face towards Rachel meshing his soft brown eyes on her dark ones and breathing rapidly says in a ramble

"Rach? Do you mean it? Please say you do so I can kiss you again"

The tiny girl clinging on to his hand tightly, lifts her beautiful face upwards for another kiss, which of course the tall QB, does not hesitate in offering, he latches his lips on to her soft pink ones losing themselves in a kiss that makes their entire bodies tingle and electricity flow through them. Then when air was desperately required the teens pulled apart and breathing heavily Finn says in a mumble, "I love you too Rach, have done for years."

To the delight of their friends Finn and Rachel cuddled a bit closer and talk of Halloween was dropped, instead the conversation turned to double dates and get togethers and the fact that no one was surprised by Finchel finally getting together as they had all seen it since high school started.

Q-bitch, keeps interfering and threatening Rachel with all sorts of things (namely taking Finn away, by means of turning him) Rachel is of course scared not for her own sake but for her Finn, so she spends as much time as she can studying about vampires and how to kill them. Not finding anything much, besides forcing them into the sun, or burning them in a fire made from wood that a witches' spell has been cast on. However the fact that silver in any shape or form hurts a vampire and weakens them, was particularly interesting, but apparently the only sure fire way to kill them is by either decapitation or a stake (silver is best) through the heart.

Even though Rachel knew, she possessed some sort of magical powers she was not expecting the revelation that greeted her on the morning of October 31st, her 16th birthday, waking up to find an extra heavy weight on the end of her bed. Shaking her self into full wakefulness she blinks her big brown eyes a couple of times, tucks her wild bed hair behind her ears and focuses her now clear eye sight on the hard covered, ancient looking, enormous tome sitting there 'vibrating gently' as if to say " _open me it is important"_

Not feeling nervous at all and sensibly realising there should be no reason for to her be so anyway. (Rachel had always been a sensible mature girl). She quickly climbs out of bed and races to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with an empty bladder, refreshed and now fully awake thanks to the cold washcloth she wiped over her face, hair now neatly brushed and in a loose ponytail over her right shoulder. She climbs back into bed and notices the time on her bedside clock as reading 5:55am. The exact time she was born according to her dads, who when she was younger always made a special fuss about because it was apparently a sign of magical power.

She reaches for the old book, grunting as she tucks her small hands around it, straining a little to lift it onto her lap, but suddenly with no warning falls flat on her back as the book weighs next to nothing. Rachel lets out an involuntary squeal of surprise, once she has composed herself, and made herself comfortable against her mound of pillows. As she opens the thick cover, a page of parchment slips out, unfolding it carefully Rachel reads the words written in an old style script in a bright blue ink.

 _ **Rachel, dicam sexdecim reversi estis vos pythonissam tantum potentiae bene uteris.**_

 _ **Secretum est simplici quattuor epistulas L.O.V.E.**_

 _ **Tu et uxor tua semper susceperunt dilectio vera anima a malo.**_

 _ **Semper habe Rachel,**_  
 _ **Amor reali potentia**_

 _ **Amanti Matrem.**_

 _ **Shelby**_

Reading the page, numerous times Rachel is amazed at the words, A WITCH! Spending a few minutes to take in the information Rachel starts to clap, a full on beam making her little face shine. As everything suddenly makes sense, her mind reading and other strange 'powers' and her sudden talent in understanding Latin..., because the words starring at her from the parchment were written in the ancient tongue of the druids, scribes, monks and witches of old . However, she did easily translate it to make it easier to understand. The part that for some reason made her happier was the fact her mother was obviously a witch as well; perhaps that is why she left Rachel.

Her Dads had always said her birth mother was a very special lady, this must have been what they meant, and now she comes to think about it, they were always using magical references in conversation. Rachel thought that maybe by giving her to Hiram and Leroy it was Shelby's way of protecting her baby, until she was old enough to understand about her powers. Reading the letter, again Rachel focused her big brown eyes on the last sentence that said love would protect her true soul mate from evil. She thought instantly of her Finn,

 _(Rachel, now you have turned sixteen I can tell you, you are a witch, use your powers only for good._

 _The secret is four simple letters L.O.V.E._

 _Love will always protect you and your true soul mate from evil._

 _Remember always Rachel,_

 _Love is the real power)_

Your loving Mother

Shelby.

Rachel was delighted when she found tucked into the back of the old magic book, another loose sheet of parchment explaining that as long as soul mates have made some sort of bodily contact like holding hands or even just a fleeting skin on skin contact like a hand on a forearm, powers like Rachel's can be transferred. A pure heart protects with just four letters L.O.V.E and as long as the four simple words _Vita-Solum-Via- Navitas_ (LIFE-ONLY-VIA-ENERGY) were spoken aloud at the time of contact it was enough to protect your soul mate and hearts one true love.

Rachel copied down the old Latin words onto the inside of her left bicep with a pen from her night stand, and rushed off to school after a quick birthday breakfast and extra hugs and kisses from her dad's who were delighted that she was now fully aware of her powers and destiny in life. Once she arrived at school she searched everywhere for Finn. Whom she thankfully found in the foyer of the gym, making her heart and secret place throb with desire at the sight his muscular sexy body dressed in just a McKinley Athletic Dept sleeveless tank top and basketball shorts. But before the poor boy could get his tongue working to say hello, the tiny topic of his nightly x-rated dreams and cause of his constant overflowing laundry hamper raced up to him, her tiny hand encircling as much of his left forearm as possible. Speaking in what he thought sounded like a foreign language _"Vita-_ _Solum-Via-_ _Navitas."_ His girl was standing in front of him and stretching her neck up far enough to press her soft pink lips against his and kissing him deeply.

When Finn tries to deepen, the kiss Rachel reaches both arms around his neck and presses her tongue against his teeth, asking for entrance, and as their tongues tangle in a heated kiss Finn feels something akin to a padlock snapping shut. However, as the feeling nears his heart, a heat seems to take over and he feels like his soul is melding with Rachel's. Pulling apart from lack of air Rachel looks at him and for a second he can see into her mind. Just as he was about to ask her a question they are interrupted by the bell indicating the start of first period. Moving out of his arms Rach says softly "You should be safer now baby," sneaks another kiss before running away, to her English class. He then heads off for his gym class, smiling so wide not even a crowbar could shift the smile off his handsome face. Finn nearly faints with happiness

Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson are McKinley's newest couple, and could not be happier; a glow surrounds the pair and seems to follow them wherever they walk around the school, its colours changing from pink/red/ to blue/violet, much to the disgust of the only person besides Rachel who can see it, her number one enemy… _**Quinn Fabray…**_

She joined the ranks of the junior cohort at McKinley high school in September, and was the epitome of female perfection, with a tall lithe body skin like alabaster and eyes of emerald green, that look into your soul, and that more often than not, were narrowed in revulsion at the school's populace, especially the happy in love couples. Other students had tried to get to know the pretty blonde, but it seems her personality was a bit off putting and the only ones seemingly game enough to look past her brusqueness and biting remarks were the 'tougher' members of the school community. The bully's and some members of the boys sport teams as well as some of her fellow cheerleaders and a small group of girls who called themselves the Skanks. The boys attracted by her sexy feminine wiles and the girls idolising her beauty and queen bitch attitude.

Unfortunately, for them it was the last thing, they did as humans; because once Quinn got her teeth in to them (pardon the pun), they lived only to serve her. The boys all thought they were in for a night of sex and fun, when they accepted Quinn's ' _ **compelling**_ ' invitation to a party in one of the disused railway carriages on the wrong side of town, and once they were full of expensive brandy and wine. They had no idea what was in store for them or indeed how they really got there but one look into her emerald eyes, had them doing or being anything she wanted. In addition, the offer of sex with the hottest piece of ass in Lima was enough to get their teenage hormones fired up. Their night of debauchery was suddenly flipped on its ass… Because when Karofsky tripped over in his drunken haze and smacked his forehead on the corner of a seat frame, making it bleed… Quinn was all over him, bitting him and the more he struggled the more Quinn's bloodlust took over until he was a limp mess on the floor, the instant she sensed his heart was beginning to fail, she bit her own wrist and held it to his mouth urging him to suck, which he did greedily, then collapsed. With his friends watching on in drunken shock Quinn then set upon the rest of them, and in three days she had a new chapter of her army ready to do her bidding…

Rachel and Finn are alone at her house one afternoon, as her dads were away on business, and as they were snuggled up, engaging in some Finchel love time on Rachel's big bed, she is trying to explain all about her new discovered abilities and how they can protect him from the evil Fabray. But feeling Finn's large warm hand sneaking under her shirt and gently squeezing her right breast has Rachel slightly distracted.

"Baby girl please don't worry, I know she is a blood sucking bitch you already told me that, and from what you have said our love protects me, as does this fancy silver chain you gave me. Baby I promise to never be alone where she can get to me if I can help it. But I don't want to talk about her I want to love my beautiful sexy girlfriend."

"Oh baby I love you too, but what if she really hurts you I couldn't cope, Finn and I would just die if I lost you." Rachel starts to cry at the thought of anything happening to her beautiful, big-hearted loving man.

"Oh baby shh, shh, you will never lose me I am yours till the end of time." Finn starts to kiss his tiny love, his tongue demanding entrance to her warm mouth and tangling with hers in a well-practiced dance, while his hand had recommenced its caressing of her breast earning musical moans and sighs deep from Rachel's throat. Finn drags his mouth from hers and peppers little kisses along her neck and any skin he can find before he feels Rachel trying to pull her shirt up her torso. Getting the hint Finn sits up slightly and does the same with his own shirt then his sweat pants, boxers and socks.

Rachel throws her shirt across the room and proceeds to remove her jeans sending her love a soft teasing smile when he slaps her hands away and continues the job himself, pressing a kiss on every inch of her warm tingling skin that is uncovered, her panties disappearing as well. Finally seeing her man in all his hard naked glory, Rachel sucks in a breath and bites her bottom lip. Her center, wet and aching from want, now more than ever she is so very thankful that her dads took her to the doctor for the birth control implant, as she has been waiting for months to reach this final stage with Finn and does not want anything between them.

"Oh baby you are just beautiful, I haven't got the words...," swallowing deeply and causing his Adam's apple to jiggle in his throat Finn just looks at his love. Forgetting everything but the stunningly beautiful woman lying on her bed looking all kinds of sexy, just waiting for him to make love to her for the first time, and if Finn Hudson has his way for the rest of their lives.

"Oh honey you don't need your words, just your lips and that very large piece of your anatomy, that and your big beautiful heart is all I'll ever need, well I suppose I could add your cute dimples, large hands, studly hard body..."

Finn's lips on hers cut off Rachel's words, as he jumps on the bed and pins her body to the sheets. Proceeding to kiss away her giggles, his large hand making a beeline for her left breast, and gently tugging on her nipple bringing the little pink bud to aroused attention. Before switching sides and giving the left one the same attention. His other hand has snaked its way down to her center and is slowly and tenderly rubbing her, finding the little magic button hidden away in her damp folds.

Rachel is squirming with need underneath him and her hands doing their own investigating, raking her fingernails down his muscled back, and when she reaches his firm butt, squeezing it before reaching around and sliding her hand between, their now slick with sweat bodies till she can take his thick hard penis in to her hand. She slides her fist up and down his shaft adding a little twist when she reaches the head and swipes her thumb over the slit in the head, spreading the moisture leaking out over him. After a few minutes of this poor Finn is ready to explode.

"R-Rach, baby I can't take much more of that but if you aren't ready to go all the way I can take care of it myself." Finn puffs out, his eyes locked on Rachel's glazed ones, knowing without words that his girl was just as keyed up as he is.

"Please, baby love me?" is all that Rachel can say, her head raising up off the pillows to press a soft intention filled loving kiss on his mouth, then resting her brunette head back on the pillows, and rubbing her thighs together to try and ease the ache.

That was all Finn needed as he positioned himself at her wet core pressing gently at first smiling tenderly against Rachel's lips as he kisses her, and when he pushed all the way past her barrier swallowing her cry of pain. Feeling bad that he hurt her but at the same time knowing there was no other place in the world he ever wanted to be he was home.

"I'm sorry baby for hurting you; do you want me to stop?"

"N-no baby please I need you just give me a few minutes to get used to your size, I promise honey I am ok I want this, I have dreamt about being with you like this for ages, I love you."

Tears suddenly spring to Finn's eyes at Rachel's words, he kisses her again, moaning when he feels her hips lift against his, letting him know she is ready for more. With each raise and lowering of their joined bodies a buzzing surrounds them, Finn is thrusting his hips earning loud moans and sighs from deep in Rachel's throat, and he is feeling everything. After a few minutes he reaches down just enough to pull her leg up his hip a bit higher giving him deeper access to her very receptive body as he continues to pound into his angel, she somehow manages to flip them over so she is now on top and riding him. Her beautiful boobs dancing with each hard thrust and the way she lifts herself up and them slams down grinding her core against him, amid screams of each others names and loud groans Finns feels a tightening in his balls and puffs out to his one true love.

"R-raach... baby girl, I-i just about there and need to cum. He flips them back over so he can lean down, presses a scorching kiss on Rachel's swollen lips, and moves one hand down her slippery sweaty body, his fingers finding her swollen clit. He rubs it firmly begging his girl to come with him.

Panting and mewling Rachel can only nod, her little hands gripping his hair, as she reaches the edge and presses her lips over whatever skin on Finn's tingling body as she can. Until he gives another couple of hard thrusts of his hips and yells her name, like it is a holy word, "Raacchhell" at the feeling of her body squeezing his dick and her warm juices gushing over him.

Her throat raw from screaming his name in ecstasy, her fingernails leaving scratches across his shoulders and down his back , Rachel locks her eyes with Finn's and with one last figure eight movement of her hips lets go, while chanting "finn, finn, finn"

Unable to hold back any longer, Finn explodes and shoots his load of hot semen deep inside her. "Fuck I love you baby!"

"O-oh my... t-that was fantastic, baby, I love you so very much and I feel the same Finny, where ever you are I am home.

With pounding hearts and ragged breathing Finn and Rachel lay still, basking in their love and the deeper connection their souls have made, falling asleep. Sometime later Finn finding his way to alertness when he feels Rachel's hand stroking his dick back to life murmuring in a seductive purr against his neck if he is "ready for round two?"

Not needing to be asked twice, Finn slides inside his tiny love this time taking it slower and teasing her, his mouth leaving tiny love bites all over her neck, and as far down her chest as he can reach without losing their rhythm.

Quinn was queen of the Ohio vampire coven (well most of the Midwest, as she has killed and imbibed the power of everyone who stood in her way since 1752, when she attacked her sire Count Stefan).

A week before prom, and only a fortnight before the end of junior year, she was campaigning for her and Finn to be voted prom royalty, but that freaking annoying witch Berry kept getting in the way. Finn's mind was never focused on Quinn and reading his thoughts, she knew she would never stand a chance of getting the QB to fall for her without turning him. Every time Quinn tried to read his thoughts, all she got were images of Berry and of Finn and her kissing.

Angry to the point of exploding, Quinn gathers her minions, and in a commanding tone snarls out orders to Karofsky, Azimo, Nelson, Ben –Israel, Shelia and Ronnie,

"Kidnap Berry and take her somewhere and _'play'_ with her and make sure she understands Finn Hudson is dead to her and is now completely under my control, and if you fail me…, I will rip your fucking heads off and have a bon fire with your useless carcasses."

What Quinn was not aware of however was to tell them to make sure, they did not ingest Berry's blood, as her witch blood would kill them.

Even though they were now vampires they were still not very clever or versed in the ways of witch defences against their sort, they were also unaware of the special magic Rachel Berry possessed concerning Finn Hudson. Therefore, the day they decide to kidnap her as she is walking home through the park, she knows what they are trying to do and whispers a spell to the air

" _Daemons autem effugare_

 _Ut bonum tueri semper et corde puro_

 _Non nocebunt amica malis_

 _Mei sunt amor verus aeternum manere mine"_

Repeating the spell over twice Rachel feels a force surround her

 _{Demons begone,_

 _May the good protect always my pure heart_

 _Your evil will not harm, my love_

 _My one true love will forever stay mine}_

Even though Rachel is protected by her own magic, anything that happens to Finn weakens her. So when the vampires grab her and all six torture her by continuous nipping at her exposed skin with their razor sharp teeth, and taunting her by telling her he is Quinn's and the fact that she is at this very moment turning him she starts to loose contact with Finn. Of course, the bloodlust is strong and they cannot help but lick the droplets of Rachel's blood off her body. What they don't know is that the fact her damaged body is emitting a soft glowing white light,(which means she knows her soul mate is still alive) which the vampires were oblivious to as their red eyes could only see blood, which they greedily lapped off Rachel's body. She is screaming and squirming, but the combined force of six blood-thirsty still young vampires, was too much for Rachel to deal with, and the fact her own powers are still in the infant stages she is unable to summon much help.

Her last thoughts before she blacks out are of Finn and how much she loves him and that she hopes her love for him will keep him from fully turning, into an evil demon.

Now in a self-induced unconscious state, that would give the tiny brunette time to recover her strength, but in a few hours render her un-dead attackers… well dead! The ones of small stature going first, so when skinny Jacob Ben-Israel suddenly burst into white flames a couple of hours later, the others didn't know what was happening and forgot about the job they were sent to do. Instead like the gutless idiots they were in life, they pushed their way through the doors and walls of the train carriage trying to escape, thankfully they didn't get far as one after the other they disappeared in bursts of flame.

Being preoccupied in her plan to get Finn Hudson, Quinn did not register the loss of her six underlings after torturing Rachel. Quinn surprises Finn, in the locker room.

"Hi Finnilicious", she purrs at him as he is drying off from his shower, reading what she could of his mind she instantly got a flash of Berry naked with water droplets sliding down her neck and between her breasts and down her toned belly. An equally naked Finn on his knees in front of her using his tongue, and slowly licking said droplets off, while smiling seductively up at the tiny brown haired girl, her head tilted to the side allowing him more room and a look of utter love and desire formed on both their faces. The smile that appears on his face, at the memory of the night before makes Quinn's blood literally boil in her veins.

"What do you want Fabray, I've already told you I don't want to run for prom court or have anything to do with you now or ever, I am in a loving unbreakable relationship with someone else, so just leave me the hell alone". He then turns his back on her to finish dressing; not feeling scared the silver chain around his neck making him feel safe (well he does not know he needs to feel anything besides annoyed with her constant unwanted attentions). Little did poor Finn know his life was in serious danger. The next thing he is aware of is a sudden sharp pain in the side of his neck just under his ear… He spins around frantically trying to push off the weight, clinging to his t-shirt clad back and pressing his large fit body to the floor, and as his back slams against the cold hard tiled floor, his eyes widen with shock. Because directly in front of him is a pair of glowing red bloodthirsty eyes blazing with an inner fire and a set of razor sharp fangs, dripping with his blood, set in the pale demonic face of Quinn Fabray.

"W-what the fuck ... get the hell away from me."

In a dark disembodied hiss Finn hears,

"You will be mine Finn Hudson and that fucking hobbit witch will never have you, you will be mine to control and from now until the end of the world you will do my bidding. With you on my arm I will win prom queen and we will go through life together as Queen and her consort."

"Nooo, I am Rachel's we are tethered, our love will protect me from your evil…"

Finn starts to weaken and as he falls into a fretful sleep his mind is awash only with thoughts of Rachel and he silently begs her for help letting her know what has happened to him and declaring his undying love for her. Quinn disappears then carrying Finn away to the old railway carriage in the disused yards that she has been using as her lair. Laying him on the bed and as he sleeps making sure he ingests her lifeblood, she runs her finger down his cheek, and over his lips. An evil smile on her own… But for as old and powerful as she might be, her knowledge of the ways of a persons heart are non existent, thinking she has won she says to the musty air

"Now you are mine Finn, and with you by my side for the rest of eternity nothing with stop me gaining every single crown and popular vote, and as for your little pet witch, there is not one single thing she can do, I am the strongest and most powerful vampire queen in the country!"

Finn suffers through the change but does not fully turn because he has too much human emotion LOVE flowing through his body that is stronger and more powerful, than the HATE that runs through his makers veins. He wakes up a few hours after Quinn attacked him, disoriented and puzzled, his belly grumbling for food. Then as his memories return, he remembers what happened in the locker room at school and the messages he sent Rach… RACHEL! Fuck he hoped she was ok, he got the messages that she had sent telling him she loved him and that she will be ok. Looking around the space he recognised it as an old railway carriage, he couldn't see or hear any sign of Fabray, so quickly, quietly he gets up, and escapes. Once outside he realises he has increased abilities. Including his hearing and eyesight, he also seems to have a better connection through his mind to Rach. Instantly knowing she is now safe he starts to run and in a blink of an eye, he is at her house, way across town, and from his position in the garden he can hear her breathing and muttering to her self what sounds to Finn like spells, from her top floor bedroom,. He walks over to the giant maple tree at the side of the house and in two swift movements was resting on the branch that was level with his girlfriends window. The instant he landed on the tree limb Rachel flung the window open and he leapt through it closing and locking it then closing the drape to block out the day.

Rachel bursts into tears at the sight of her handsome man, reading his mind to ascertain whether he really is ok, blushing a little at some of the things she sees, mainly the love making scenes and such. Looking up at Finn, he just shrugs his shoulders and sends her a side smile locking his soft brown eyes on her dark ones and leaning in for a kiss. Feeling the tether pull the instant their lips touch. After a few minutes of intense greeting, they pull away and Rachel drags him by the hand into her en-suite bathroom and turns the shower on. While she is waiting for it to heat up, she strips his filthy blood soaked clothes off his firm body and presses her lips all over his warm hair-covered chest and upwards to his neck. Noticing the twin fang marks in his skin, she frowns and moves to her dressing table digging around a sound of triumph leaving her puffy smiling lips when she finds what she is looking for. Placing the small bottle on the counter explaining to Finn that it is Dittany a magic ointment to repair wounds, she starts to remove her own clothes and opening the shower door, crooks her forefinger in Finn's direction.

Once under the steaming water Finn wraps his strong arms around his tiny love and hisses in anger when the light catches on the numerous scars shaped like half moons all over her beautiful honey colored skin, especially the ones high on her shoulders and back.

"Rach baby are you ok, please tell me you are not hurt? Those animals didn't…" he can't finish because Rachel has taken his lips hostage and pressing her sweet tongue into his mouth while her arms have wrapped around his neck running her little fingers through his hair, and down over his strong shoulders. Finn needing to be closer picks up his tiny love and presses her back against the tiles using one hand to lift her bottom up enough that their love parts aligned and her legs are able to wrap tight around his hips.

Rachel starts to grind herself against his hard dick, as his lips pull away from her needing air; he bends his neck a little wincing at the sting from his wound. So instead, he sits down on the shower seat, his girl on his lap her core pressed against his now fully erect and quivering manhood, and continuing with his loving ministrations, taking one of Rachel's beautiful firm boobs into his mouth, and teasing her nipple with his tongue. Nipping gently with his teeth, his hand giving the other one similar attention, swapping sides after a few minutes of hearing his girl moan.

"Finny… Oh baby I was so worried about you are you ok? Oh what am I saying of course you are not ok, you have been bitten and kidnapped by a 265- year-old vampire… Oh I wish my power was stronger and I knew mor… mmph "

"Baby girl please stop fretting I am fine I am still human, I think the only things that changed are my abilities, like I mean my eyesight and hearing are extra sharp and I can fly how cool is that babe?"

Rachel cannot help but smile at Finn's excitement.

"Also I have no desire for blood… do you know all I wanted when I _'woke up'_ was a double bacon cheeseburger with extra mayo and pickles, jumbo fries and mega choc shake, so that must mean the demon bitch didn't turn me yeah?"

"I think so baby, oh I am so happy you are home safe and sound, now as a welcome home gift… "She slides off his lap and kneels on the floor, one hand balancing her self by holding onto Finn's thigh and the other clamping around his stiff member and beginning to stroke him, forming her lips over the head and running her tongue along the slit, every now and then taking his ball sack into her hand and massaging it. She takes him deeper into her mouth and bobs her head every so often feeling him touch the back of her throat the moans she makes, exciting Finn more and more until he feels the coil low in his gut.

"R-Rach baby I-I want to be inside you, please…"

Standing up albeit a bit wobbly Rachel kisses him again and making sure, he is ready for her turns her back and sits on his lap his rock hard dick sliding into her slick channel. Their combined moans and sighs of love echoing around the steam-filled bathroom.

"Finn... I love you baby, oohh just there … yes more please…" Finn is giving his girl what she wants but finding the sitting position a bit restricting, so with a fancy bit of acrobatics he turns his love around lifting her against the wall without losing body contact and thrusts into her, his action urging her on to give as good as she gets. His lips attached to her neck and suck gently then move in a line down her throat and across her shoulders to her boobs he cannot help his passion and sucks firmly enough just above her left boob to leave a purple bruise over her heart. When they have finally had enough their combined screams of each other's names and declarations of everlasting love, as they fall of the edge, are apparently loud enough to be heard way across town in the railway yard. Meshing their brown eyes, they again join their lips whispering to all that can hear their undying love for each other.

Because he is not fully vampire Quinn cannot read his mind anymore or follow him with her vampire powers, he and Rachel decide to go to New York for a few weeks over the summer; he does not need to drink blood, in the traditional vampire sense, he just has a desire to eat his steaks rare. Finchel have a great time in New York, doing the touristy things making love in their hotel room until all hours of the morning. One night after they had been in the city a couple of weeks, Rachel expressed an interest in visiting Hollywood in the future. So without any further conversation after making sure she was dressed warmly, Finn picked her up made sure she was secure on his back and took off… a couple of hours later sat his speechless love on the top of the 'H' in the giant Hollywood sign. They made love inside one of the giant 'O's' at sunrise and had a fantastic time wandering around the place.

On their way, back to New York Finn took Rachel to Paris and proposed on the very top of the Eiffel tower just as the sun was rising, Rachel accepted, they cement their engagement by again making love. This time on the viewing platform, overlooking Paris as the city came to life for a new day. Finn had surprised Rachel by making a picnic; he also obtained from somewhere a soft blanket and pillows, and a basket of fruit and cheese along with baguettes and a bottle of wine. Finn happily told his Fiancée, that these 'powers' were cool, because they gave him the opportunity to be able to surprise her and even though they could read each others minds now when he made decisions on the spur of the minute there was noway she knew what he was planning.

They make plans to return to Lima for their senior year meeting up with Rachel's mom Shelby in Massachusetts, and learning more about Rachel's powers. The amulets and spells Shelby passed on to her daughter would be enough to keep their friends and families safe as well.

The thing that finally kills Quinn is are 4 simple letters, because she has killed all the strongest vampire leaders and hateful evil people in the world and imbibed their powers and all their hate, there is only love left in the world, and every place she goes she is surrounded by the sickening stuff.

But standing in the shadows of a dark alley watching Finn and Rachel standing outside a Lima Church, him dressed in a dark suit and her in a flowing white gown with a gold and diamond crown attached to a waist length veil. Gold bands adorning the third fingers of their left hands, love and happiness surrounding them in an aura of golden light, she finally understands that an unnaturally long life, wealth and super strength are nothing because whether Quinn Fabray likes it or not

 **LOVE IS THE REAL POWER…**

Feeling her mind being read Quinn looks at the tiny beaming brunette being held in the arms of her husband. Trying to block out what Rachel is saying but is unable too.

" _Love will always win out over hate Quinny, Love is what makes the world go around, I would have thought you would have figured it out by now, you have been around long enough."_

All of a sudden, a burst of red fire erupts from the entrance to the alley across the road from the church, unnoticed by anyone from the crowd gathered opposite celebrating the happiness of their friends and children. All that is found later on by a council worker, amid the pile of black ash is a small-untarnished shiny silver heart shaped medallion inscribed with the words

' _ **Amore reali potentia**_

 _ **Semper'**_

' _Love is the real power_

 _Always'_

When Quinn bursts into flames so does at the exact, same minute every single vampire that she has sired since 1750 as well as the ones they themselves have sired. People all over the world are at a loss to understand why there have been so many cases of instantaneous combustion, doing no damage to anything around it, but just leaving a pile of white foul smelling ash. They are also very much aware to the fact that the world is now been swept clean of HATE; another thing that puzzles the innocents is the way their radios, TV's and I-pods suddenly start playing the same song, the networks of social media are bombarded and over worked to the extent of short circuiting .

For a handful of people in Lima Ohio, they just take the opportunity to sing along

" _The power of love is a curious thing_

 _Makes a one man weep, make another man sing_

 _Change a hawk to a little white dove_

 _More than a feeling, that's the power of love_

 _Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream_

 _Stronger and harder than a bad girls dream_

 _Make a bad one good and a wrong one right_

 _Power of love that keeps you home at night_

 _You don't need money, don't take fame_

 _Don't need no credit card to ride this train_

 _It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes_

 _ **But it might just save your life**_

 _That's the power of love_

 _That's the power of love_

 _First time you feel it, it might make you sad_

 _Next time you feel it might make you mad_

 _But you'll be glad baby when you've found_

 _ **That's the power makes the world go' round**_

 _You don't need money, don't take fame_

 _Don't need no credit card to ride this train_

 _It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes_

 _ **But it might just save your life**_

 _That's the power of love_

 _That's the power of love_

 _They say that all in love is fair_

 _Yeah, but you don't care_

 _But you know what to do_

 _When it gets hold of you_

 _And with a little help from above_

 _You feel the power of love_

 _You feel the power of love_

 _Can you feel it?_

 _You don't need money, don't take fame_

 _Don't need no credit card to ride this train_

 _It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes_

 _ **But it might just save your life**_

 _ **That's the power of love**_

Finn and Rachel's love gets deeper over time leaving him with even greater than before strength, abilities and heightened senses; he still has some vampire traits, like preferring his meat just seared and raw fish. But apart from that, he is normal. Rachel protected him because…

 **That's the power of love…** _"_

The end

A/N: Well how was that? Please let me know your thoughts by dropping a review in the box on your way out.

Thanks for taking the time to read, I do hope it made some sort of sense.

cab4five

*The power of love: written by John Colla, Huey Lewis, Christopher Hayes and preformed by Huey Lewis and the News 1985

* To any of you, who understand Latin, please forgive me if I have any of the translations wrong, but that is what the google online translator told me. If anyone knows of a better site please let me know for future reference.

*Muroni: is the name of a vampire from Romanian folklore at least that is what Wikipedia told me. I gave him the title Count Stefan because I thought it sounded cool.

*Any magical references are combinations of things I have read or seen in movies or in books, the spells Rachel used I made up.

* I have no connection with the Hollywood sign or the Eiffel Tower


End file.
